


Goblin forest

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: What if instead of an ice planet, Kuron is accidentally sent to a tropical forest one. He doesn't suspect that the local life would be interested in a prey like him.
Relationships: Non-Consensual Pairings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Goblin forest

**Author's Note:**

> Set at season three episode five where Kuron should be escaping to the ice planet. But...he runs into goblins. It's my happy birthday gift to yomo. Happy birthday

Kuron is out on a planet. He just woke up. All he sees is the remnants of the broken tube he was kept in. All the bad memories of being experimented on has Kuron awake and walking away. All he wants is to get away from the tube. He only has the clothes he's currently wearing, thin black bodysuit and a torn gray one over it. It'll have to make do until he can find better suitable clothes. 

Kuron sees the forest and he enters it. He thinks that it's better to get an idea of the environment he's currently living on and he hopes to find food and water. He doesn't hear any live animals and it's warm. He keeps walking further in. 

He doesn't see where he's going that he steps on something and he's suddenly being pulled up by a rope. It's a typical trap that has him caught, but it isn't much of a trap for him. Thanks to the galra tech arm he has, Kuron cuts at the rope. He lands down gracefully and keeps going. He supposes the trap is for animals. 

As he keeps walking, it starts to get dark despite it being bright above the forest. It feels eerie and off. But there's something in the air that smells sweet and he's drawn to it. He wonders what it is. His body reacts to it. He feels hot and his head feels light. He pants heavily. He tells himself he should leave, but his body aches for something. The air feels heavier the more he continues his way into the forest, following the sweet scent. He lets himself fall to the ground. This isn't good as he feels his body starts to tremble. He feels hot and he wants to get out of his clothes. He can feel how hard he's getting. 

And then, Kuron sees that he's being surrounded by green goblin aliens about waist high. There's nothing distinguishable about them other than the fact they look at him with amusement. There's no way he could resist or fight them with his body being in this state. He tries to move, but his body doesn't cooperate with him. They continue to approach and surround him. 

They hold him down. There's about five of them. As they pin him down, they begin to touch and fondle his body. He shouldn't be like this as his body reacts to their touches. They begin to tear his bodysuit to shreds with their claws. The cool air makes him moan. His chest is exposed. They are intrigued by his chest and he couldn't resist as they fondle his pecs. Pinching, twisting and pulling his nipples, Kuron moans out as he watches. "No, stop! Ah-"

Kuron glares at them, but he couldn't do anything. He gasps when one goblin by his chest licks and sucks his nipple. His chest feels hotter as he can feel that moist muscle licks his nipple. He moans as his other nipple is bitten and licked. It's so much at once. He can feel how hard his erection is. He watches helplessly as the two green aliens suck his chest at the same time. He can feel their tongues lapping at his nipples. He gasps when they suck off his nubs and let his nipples go with a wet pop sound. His nipples are hard and red. 

They are talking amongst each other as they touch him. He doesn't want their touches, but his body yearns for it. He doesn't notice that one of them leaves and comes back with rope. He isn't sure what's going to happen next. They begin to tie his wrists and then his arms behind him. Next, they blindfold him and it makes Kuron feel nervous. He can feel them bend his legs over a sort of thin log. They tie his knees over the log so he cannot bend his legs. He can hear them laugh, his body is defenseless, and he moans when one of them touches his erection. They grip it and touch it. They stroke his length and his balls. Their touch is slightly cooler for his hot erection and he feels so close. The fast pace of stroking feels so good. But then, Kuron feels something tied around his erection and he groans. He wants to come and it feels painful. Then, he feels his legs bent and tied by thicker ropes, keeping his legs bent and thighs open. 

"Please-"

Kuron feels sudden lips against his own. One of them is kissing him, they push their tongue inside his mouth, thrusting their wet tongue against his. He moans as he couldn't do anything. He feels something protruding against his hole. It feels like fingers and Kuron twitches in response. His hole clenches yet the two fingers insert themselves in and then out. The fingers are released with something thicker and wet with ridges and bumps. His body shivers from the insertion. He could barely function as the one making out with him and another thrusts inside his hole simultaneously. It's so much, but it feels so good for his body. His hard-on is begging to be released. 

Kuron moans as the goblin alien continues to thrusts it's tongue against his and hold his head. But he soon gets his relief for only a little until he feels something against his lips. It feels like the one pumping into his ass. It's suddenly thrust into his mouth. He can barely breath as the alien holds his head as it thrusts into his mouth and another thrusts into his ass. It doesn't take long for his ass to be filled with warm liquid. The one in his mouth thrusts against the back of his throat and he nearly chokes as this one fills his throat. He barely has time to register as more take their places against his ass and throat. 

Kuron is exhausted by the sixth one coming inside him. His body is still hot and aching as he's covered in such filth. But despite all that, he wants to come. He can feel how painful and heavy his erection is. He couldn't see or move. He can feel them surround him and they start to lift him. He feels them carry him, but he isn't sure where. He isn't sure how long he can stand this. 

They carry him to a cave and place him on something slightly soft. He can hear them leave him. One of them gags him, stuffing his mouth with a cloth. Kuron isn't sure what's happening, but the ropes on his body feels tight, especially on his erection. He can't come and he wants those little small aliens to come back and touch him so he can come. 

But he doesn't notice that two beings come closer. They're larger and bigger than the small goblins from before. They approach Kuron on the bedding. They see Kuron moaning and his body twitching before them. They smirk as they take either side of him. Kuron doesn't suspect anything until he felt hands touching him roughly. He moans from the touches and he's helpless to do anything against them. 

One of them takes their hard dick out and inserts immediately into Kuron's hole, making Kuron tremble from being full. The other goblin standing by Kuron's head takes the gag off and inserts his dick in his mouth. They hold his head up so he's forced to take in that cock. The goblins seem satisfied with this helpless prey caught in their cave as they thrust into Kuron's mouth and hole at different speeds. Kuron can barely hold as they both go at different savage paces. Eventually, they hit his sweet spot that has him moaning and he's grinding his hips against theirs. 

They come soon enough, one into his mouth and he swallowed it all down his throat. It's a lot and even when it's dick leaves his mouth, cum covers Kuron's lips. He can feel his ass being filled up as well. It's so much and he's completely covered. 

But it doesn't stop there. 

One of them stays, ravaging Kuron's body and touching him all over. They eventually let Kuron come, and he feels such a euphoria with having to finally come, but they make him hard again as he feels them stroke his length to hardness. He moans as it's non-stop and he doesn't know how many there are. But they keep going. 


End file.
